Good Enough
by 12Ang122
Summary: Cloud likes Sephiroth. Sephiroth likes Cloud. Only problem is that Cloud doesn't think he's fit to be with Sephiroth. Zack decides to take action. SephxCloud. Fluff and Cloud crying. XD Please comment!


**Good Enough**

**Author Note: Ok, so I'm still pretty new at writing fanfics. I mean, I've been writing for about a year and a half, but I have only been a fanfic writer for about a year. I wrote this back when I was feeling some-what alone. ;~; XD Anyways, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: FFVII is not mine, nor yours, or YOURS, or you. Over there in the corner. It's not yours either. So meh.**

"I know you like him." Zack said. He was in the General Sephiroth's office, watching him do paperwork.

"Really? Well then." Sephiroth said, unsurprised. He couldn't hide anything from Zack. He liked Cloud Strife, a friend of Zack's.

"Then would you do something, for crying out loud?!" Zack yelled.

"As much as I want to, I can not." Sephiroth sighed.

"He likes you too, you know." Zack whispered.

"What?" Sephiroth said, looking up in disbelief. This was something he hadn't expected.

"But he's so lonely." Zack said. "I'm the only thing he's got."

"What about--" Sephiroth was cut off.

"He doesn't have any other friends." Zack said.

"So he likes me, and you're his only friend..." Sephiroth said, trailing off.

Zack nodded. "But...Sephiroth?"

"Hm?" Sephiroth looked up again.

Zack looked to the floor. "He...He cries himslef to sleep, thinking he's not good enough for you...or anyone..."

"What?!" Sephiroth stared at Zack. "Zackary, I will be paying a visit tonight..."

Zack grinned, knowing what was in plan. "Awesome."

* * *

* * *

Cloud flet the tears flow down his face.

"Sephiroth..." He knew that he would never be good enough for the General. He was just a lowly Cadet. "I wonder where Zack is..." Cloud thought. He still hadn't returned from seeing Sephiroth about something, and Cloud was beginning to worry. That just made him bring more tears.

Suddenly, he heard the door open, and jumped out of bed, wiping his eyes.

"Zack?" he asked, voice wavering. Zack walked into the bedroom from the first room of their apartment.

"Hey Spiky!" Then he saw Cloud's face. He said nothing, pretending not to notice. "It's late, so let's hit the hay!"

"Ok..." Cloud yawned.

**A While Later...**

Cloud waited until he was sure Zack was asleep to let the tears come back. He could feel them running down his cheek onto his pillow.

Suddenly, Cloud heard the door open and close. Cloud froze, petrified. He didn't dare breathe. He could hear almost silent footsteps coming closer. Cloud buried his face in his pillow, tears still flowing. He heard them advance, then stop. He sat up. All he saw was darkness.

"Z...Zack? Zack?" Cloud whispered. No response. He felt the tears coming back. "Zack...I think someone's in here..." He still heard no response. Cloud whimpered. "Help...Someone help me..." Cloud covered his face with his arms. "Help me...Sephiroth..."

Suddenly, the lights turned back on.

In the room was a teary-eyed Cadet, a grinning Zack by the door, and Sephiroth. When Cloud saw Sephiroth, he jumped out of bed in on swoop and saluted.

"S...S...Sir..." Cloud trembled, tears falling, head hung low. He blushed, knowing he had been heard.

Sephiroth took a step forward, arm extended slightly. "Cloud..."

Cloud's eyes widened as Sephiroth walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Cloud...you are good enough..." Sephiorth whispered. Cloud's eyes widened, tears flowing. Then, cautiously, he relaxed and went limp, leaning against Sephiroth's chest, wrapping his arms lightly around Sephiroth's waist.

"Zack told me everything earlier." Sephiroth said.

" Yup! Spiky, you're gonna have to cry quieter than that if you don't want to be heard. I've been awake when you've cried. You should've told me." Zack said.

"Y...You heard me? Why didn't you say something then?" Cloud said, turning his head to look at Zack.

"I didn't want to upset you. You always seem so happy in the day, and I didn't want to ruin your mood." Zack laughed.

"Why'd you--" Sephiroth cut Cloud off by holding him tighter.

"Cloud..." Sephiroth whispered.

"Huh?" Cloud looked up and met lips to lips with Sephiroth. He turned a bright pink and fell limp into Sephiroth's awaiting arms, who picked him up like a bride.

Sephiroth whispered into Cloud's ear.

"I love you."

Cloud gasped, and then looked down. "I...I love you, too..." He blushed.

"As of now, Cloud will sleep with me in my room. Is that ok?" Sephiroth stated, not really asking for permission. Zack and Cloud nodded, both grinning. "Excellent."

He promptly turned and marched out of the apartment, taking Cloud with him.

FIN


End file.
